List of inorganic compounds
Tentative listing related to this page, inorganic compounds by element (presently under construction), as well as Category:Chemical compounds by element. This list is not necessarily complete or up to date – if you see an article that should be here but isn't (or one that shouldn't be here but is), please update the page accordingly. Relevant links for chemical compounds are: *The CAS Substance Databases, which contains information on about 23 million compounds. *Chemfinder http://chemfinder.cambridgesoft.com/ is helpful for finding information about a chemical (disable and delete cookies!). *ChemIDplus at http://chem.sis.nlm.nih.gov/chemidplus/ is a useful non-commercial source for chemical lookups * http://physchem.ox.ac.uk/MSDS/ Material Data Safety Sheets, plus other relevant links. These (commercial) links may also provide useful information: *Sigma Aldrich http://www.sigmaaldrich.com *Acros Organics http://www.acros.com *Lancaster http://www.lancastersynthesis.com Whilst most compounds are referred to by their IUPAC systematic names (following IUPAC nomenclature), "traditional" names have also been kept where they are in wide use or of significant historical interest. See also: inorganic compounds by element, list of compounds, list of organic compounds, organic compound, list of biomolecules, list of minerals, polyatomic ions, list of elements by name, List of alchemical substances. A *Aluminium antimonide – AlSb *Aluminium arsenide – AlAs *Aluminium nitride – AlN *Aluminium oxide – Al2O3 *Aluminium phosphide – AlP *Aluminium chloride – AlCl3 *Aluminium fluoride – AlF3 *Aluminium hydroxide – Al(OH)3 *Aluminium nitrate – Al(NO3)3 *Aluminium sulfate – Al2(SO4)3 *Ammonia – NH3 *Ammonium bicarbonate – NH4HCO3 *Ammonium cerium(IV) nitrate – (NH4)2Ce(NO3)6 *Ammonium chloride – NH4Cl *Ammonium hydroxide – NH4OH *Ammonium nitrate – NH4NO3 *Ammonium sulfate – (NH4)2SO4 *Ammonium tetrathiocyanatodiamminechromate(III) – NH4Cr(SCN)4(NH3)2 *Antimony hydride – SbH3 *Antimony pentachloride – SbCl5 *Antimony pentafluoride – SbF5 *Antimony trioxide – Sb2O3 *Arsine – AsH3 *Arsenic trioxide (Arsenic(III) oxide) – As2O3 easily confused with arsenous acid As(OH)3 B *Barium chloride – BaCl2 *Barium chromate – BaCrO4 *Baking soda – NaHCO3 *Barium hydroxide – Ba(OH)2 *Barium iodide – BaI2 *Barium nitrate – Ba(NO3)2 *Barium sulfate – BaSO4 *Barium titanate – BaTiO3 *Beryllium hydroxide– Be(OH)2 *Beryllium oxide – BeO *Bismuth(III) oxide – Bi2O3 *Bismuth(III) telluride – Bi2Te3 *Borane – Diborane: B2H6, Pentaborane: B5H9 Decaborane: B10H14 *Borax – Na2B4O7·10H2O *Boric acid – H3BO3 *Boron carbide – B4C *Boron nitride – BN *Boron oxide – B2O3 *Boron suboxide – B6O *Boron trichloride – BCl3 *Boron trifluoride – BF3 *Bromine pentafluoride – BrF5 *Bromine trifluoride – BrF3 C *Cacodylic acid – (CH3)2AsO2H *Cadmium arsenide – Cd3As2 *Cadmium bromide – CdBr2 *Cadmium chloride – CdCl2 *Cadmium fluoride – CdF2 *Cadmium iodide – CdI2 *Cadmium nitrate – Cd(NO3)2 *Cadmium selenide – CdSe (of quantum dot fame) *Cadmium sulfate – CdSO4 *Cadmium telluride – CdTe *Caesium bicarbonate – CsHCO3 *Caesium carbonate – Cs2CO3 *Caesium chromate – Cs2CrO4 *Caesium chloride – CsCl *Caesium fluoride – CsF *Calcium carbide – CaC2 *Calcium chlorate – Ca(ClO3)2 *Calcium chloride – CaCl2 *Calcium chromate – CaCrO4 *Calcium cyanamide – CaCN2 *Calcium fluoride – CaF2 *Calcium hydride – CaH2 *Calcium hydroxide – Ca(OH)2 *Calcium sulfate (Gypsum) – CaSO4 *Carbon dioxide – CO2 *Carbon disulfide – CS2 *Carbon monoxide – CO *Carbonic acid – H2CO3 *Carbon tetrabromide – CBr4 *Carbon tetrachloride – CCl4 *Carbon tetraiodide – CI4 *Carbonyl fluoride – COF2 *Carbonyl sulfide – COS *Carboplatin – C6H12N2O4Pt *Cerium(III) chloride – CeCl3 *Cerium(III) bromide – CeBr3 *Cerium(IV) sulfate – Ce(SO4)2 *Cerium magnesium – CeMg *Cerium aluminium – CeAl *Cerium zinc – CeZn *Cerium silver – CeAg *Cerium cadmium – CeCd *Cerium mercury – CeHg *Cerium thallium – CeTl *Chromic acid – CrO3 *Chromium(III) chloride – CrCl3 *Chromium(II) chloride – CrCl2 (also chromous chloride) *Chromium(III) oxide – Cr2O3 *Chromium(IV) oxide – CrO2 *Chromium trioxide (Chromic acid) – CrO3 *Chromyl chloride – CrO2Cl2 *Cisplatin (cis-platinum(II) chloride diammine]] – PtCl2(NH3)2 *Cobalt(II) bromide – CoBr2 *Cobalt(II) chloride – CoCl2 *Cobalt(II) carbonate – CoCO3 *Cobalt(II) sulfate – CoSO4 *Copper(II) carbonate – CuCO3 *Copper(I) chloride – CuCl *Copper(II) chloride – CuCl2 *Copper(II) hydroxide – Cu(OH)2 *Copper(II) nitrate – Cu(NO3)2 *Copper(I) oxide – Cu2O *Copper(II) oxide – CuO *Copper(II) sulfate – CuSO4 *Copper(I) sulfide – Cu2S *Copper(II) sulfide – CuS *Cyanogen – (CN)2 *Cyanogen chloride – CNCl *Cyanuric chloride – C3Cl3N3 *Chrome-alum; K2SO4Cr2(SO4)3.24H2O D *Decaborane (Diborane) – B10H14 *Diborane – B2H6 *Dichlorosilane – SiH2Cl2 *Dinitrogen pentoxide (nitronium nitrate) – N2O5 *Disilane – Si2H6 *Dysprosium(III) chloride – DyCl3 E *Erbium(III) chloride – ErCl3 *Europium(III) chloride – EuCl3 * Erbium-copper – ErCu *Erbium-gold – ErAu *Erbium-silver – ErAg *Erbium-Iridium – ErIr F *Fluorosulfuric acid – FSO2(OH) G *Gadolinium(III) chloride – GdCl3 *Gadolinium(III) oxide – Gd2O3 *Gallium antimonide – GaSb *Gallium arsenide – GaAs *Gallium(III) chloride – GaCl3 *Gallium nitride – GaN *Gallium phosphide – GaP *Germanium(IV) hydride – GeH4 *Germanium(III) hydride – Ge2H6 *Germanium(II) fluoride – GeF2 *Germanium(IV) fluoride – GeF4 *Germanium(II) chloride – GeCl2 *Germanium(IV) chloride – GeCl4 *Germanium(II) bromide – GeBr2 *Germanium(IV) bromide – GeBr4 *Germanium(II) iodide – GeI2 *Germanium(IV) iodide – GeI4 *Germanium(II) oxide – GeO *Germanium(IV) oxide – GeO2 *Germanium(II) sulfide – GeS *Germanium(IV) sulfide – GeS2 *Germanium(II) selenide – GeSe *Germanium(IV) selenide – GeSe2 *Germanium telluride – GeTe *Germanium (IV) nitride – Ge3N4 *Gold(I) chloride – AuCl *Gold(III) chloride – AuCl3 *Gold(I,III) chloride – Au4Cl8 *Gold(III) chloride – (AuCl3)2 *Gold(III) fluoride – AuF3 *Gold(V) fluoride – AuF5 *Gold(I) bromide – AuBr *Gold(III) bromide – (AuBr3)2 *Gold(I) iodide – AuI *Gold(III) iodide – AuI3 *Gold(III) oxide – Au2O3 *Gold(I) sulfide – Au2S *Gold(III) sulfide – Au2S3 *Gold(III) selenide – AuSe *Gold(III) selenide – Au2Se3 *Gold ditelluride – AuTe2 H *Hafnium fluoride *Hafnium tetrachloride – HfCl4 *Hydrazine – N2H4 *Hydrazoic acid – HN3 *Hydrobromic acid – HBr *Hydrochloric acid – HCl *Hydroiodic acid – HI *Hydrogen bromide – HBr *Hydrogen chloride – HCl *Hydrogen fluoride – HF *Hydrogen peroxide – H2O2 *Hydrogen selenide – H2Se *Hydrogen sulfide – H2S *Hydrogen telluride – H2Te *Hydroxylamine – NH2OH *Hypochlorous acid – HClO *Hypophosphorous acid – H3PO2 I *Indium antimonide – InSb *Indium arsenide – InAs *Indium(I) chloride *Indium nitride – InN *Indium phosphide – InP *Iodic acid – HIO3 *Iodine heptafluoride – IF7 *Iodine pentafluoride – IF5 *Iodine monochloride – ICl *Iridium(IV) chloride *Iron(II) chloride – FeCl2 including hydrate *Iron(III) chloride – FeCl3 *Iron(II) oxide – FeO *Iron(III) nitrate – Fe(NO3)3(H2O)9 *Iron(II,III) oxide – Fe3O4 *Iron(III) oxide – Fe2O3 *Iron-sulfur cluster *Iron(III) thiocyanate J K Krypton Difluoride - KrF2 L *Lanthanum carbonate – La2(CO3)3 *Lanthanum magnesium – LaMg *Lanthanum aluminium – LaAl *Lanthanum zinc – LaZn *Lanthanum silver – LaAg *Lanthanum cadmium – LaCd *Lanthanum mercury – LaHg *Lanthanum tallium – LaTl *Lead(II) carbonate – Pb(CO3) *Lead(II) chloride – PbCl2 *Lead(II) iodide – PbI2 *Lead(II) nitrate – Pb(NO3)2 *Lead(II) oxide – PbO *Lead(IV) oxide – PbO2 *Lead(II) phosphate – Pb3(PO4)2 *Lead(II) sulfate – Pb(SO4) *Lead(II) selenide – PbSe *Lead(II) sulfide – PbS *Lead(II) telluride – PbTe *Lead zirconate titanate – PbTixZr1-xO3 (e.g., x = 0.52 is Lead zirconium titanate) *Lithium aluminium hydride – LiAlH4 *Lithium bromide – LiBr *Lithium carbonate (Lithium salt) – Li2CO3 *Lithium chloride – LiCl *Lithium hydride – LiH *Lithium hydroxide – LiOH *Lithium iodide – LiI *Lithium nitrate – LiNO3 *Lithium sulfate – Li2SO4 M *Magnesium carbonate – MgCO3 *Magnesium chloride – MgCl2 *Magnesium oxide – MgO *Magnesium phosphate – Mg3(PO4)2 *Magnesium sulfate – MgSO4 *Manganese(IV) oxide (manganese dioxide) – MnO2 *Manganese(II) sulfate monohydrate – MnSO4.H2O *Manganese(II) chloride – MnCl2 *Manganese(III) chloride – MnCl3 *Manganese(IV) fluoride – MnF4 *Manganese(II) phosphate – Mn3(PO4)2 *Mercury(I) chloride – Hg2Cl2 *Mercury(II) chloride – HgCl2 *Mercury fulminate – Hg(ONC)2 *Mercury(II) selenide – HgSe *Mercury(I) sulfate – Hg2SO4 *Mercury(II) sulfate – HgSO4 *Mercury(II) sulfide – HgS *Mercury(II) telluride – HgTe *Metaphosphoric acid – HPO3 *Molybdate orange *Molybdenum trioxide – MoO3 *Molybdenum disulfide – MoS2 *Molybdenum hexacarbonyl – C6O6Mo *Molybdic acid – H2MoO4 N *Neodymium(III) chloride – NdCl3 *Nessler's reagent – K2HgI4 *Nickel(II) carbonate – NiCO3 *Nickel(II) chloride – NiCl2 and hexahydrate *Nickel(II) hydroxide – Ni(OH)2 *Nickel(II) nitrate – Ni(NO3)2 *Nickel(II) oxide – NiO *Niobium pentachloride – NbCl5 *Nitric acid – HNO3 *Nitric oxide – NO *Nitrogen dioxide – NO2 *Nitrosylsulfuric acid – NOHSO4 *Nitrous acid – HNO2 *Nitrous oxide – N2O O *Orthophosphoric acid – H3PO4 *Osmium tetroxide (osmium(VIII) oxide) – OsO4 *Osmium trioxide (osmium(VI) oxide) – OsO3 *Oxybis(tributyltin) – C24H54OSn2 *Oxygen difluoride – OF2 *Ozone – O3 P *Palladium(II) chloride – PdCl2 *Palladium(II) nitrate – Pd(NO3)2 *Pentaborane – B5H9 *Pentasulfide antimony – Sb2S5 *Perchloric acid – HClO4 *Perchloryl fluoride – ClFO3 *Persulfuric acid (Caro's acid) – H2SO5 *Perxenic acid – H4XeO6 *Phenylarsine oxide – (C6H5)AsO *Phenylphosphine – C6H7P *Phosgene – COCl2 *Phosphine – PH3 *Phosphite – HPO32- *Phosphomolybdic acid – HMoNiO6P-4 *Phosphoric acid – H3PO4 *Phosphorous acid (Phosphoric(III) acid) – H3PO3 *Phosphorus pentabromide – PBr5 *Phosphorus pentafluoride – PF5 *Phosphorus pentasulfide – P4S10 *Phosphorus pentoxide – P2O5 *Phosphorus sesquisulfide – P4S3 *Phosphorus tribromide – PBr3 *Phosphorus trichloride – PCl3 *Phosphorus trifluoride – PF3 *Phosphorus triiodide – PI3 *Phosphotungstic acid – H3PW12O40 *Platinum(II) chloride – PtCl2 *Platinum(IV) chloride – PtCl4 *Plutonium(III) chloride – PuCl3 *Plutonium dioxide (Plutonium(IV) oxide) – PuO2 *Potash Alum– K2SO4.Al2(SO4)3·24H2O *Potassium Aluminium Fluoride – KALF4 *Potassium borate – K2B4O7•4H2O *Potassium bromide – KBr *Potassium carbonate – K2CO3 *Potassium chlorate – KClO3 *Potassium chloride – KCl *Potassium ferrioxalate – K3Fe(C2O4)3 *Potassium hydrogencarbonate – KHCO3 *Potassium hydrogen fluoride – HF2K *Potassium hydroxide – KOH *Potassium iodide – KI *Potassium monopersulfate – K2SO4·KHSO4·2KHSO5 *Potassium nitrate – KNO3 *Potassium perbromate – KBrO4 *Potassium perchlorate – KClO4 *Potassium permanganate – KMnO4 *Potassium sulfate – K2SO4 *Potassium sulfide – K2S *Potassium titanyl phosphate – KTiOPO4 *Potassium vanadate – KVO3 *Praseodymium(III) chloride – PrCl3 *Protonated molecular hydrogen – H3+ *Prussian blue (Iron(III) hexacyanoferrate(II)) – Fe4Fe(CN)63 *Pyrosulfuric acid – H2S2O7 Q R *Radium chloride – RaCl2 *Radon difluoride – RnF2 *Rhodium(III) chloride – RhCl3 *Rubidium bromide – RbBr *Rubidium chloride – RbCl *Rubidium fluoride – RbF *Rubidium hydroxide – RbOH *Rubidium iodide – RbI *Rubidium nitrate – RbNO3 *Rubidium oxide – Rb2O *Rubidium telluride – Rb2Te *Ruthenium(VIII) oxide – RuO4 S *Samarium(II) iodide – SmI2 *Samarium(III) chloride – SmCl3 *Scandium(III) triflate – Sc(OSO2CF3)3 *Scandium(III) chloride – ScCl3 and hydrate *Scandium(III) fluoride – ScF3 *Scandium(III) nitrate – Sc(NO3)3 *Scandium(III) oxide – Sc2O3 *Selenic acid – H2SeO4 *Selenious acid – H2SeO3 *Selenium trioxide – SeO3 *Selenium dioxide – SeO2 *Silane – SiH4 *Silica gel – SiO2·nH2O *Silicic acid – SiOx(OH)4-2xn *Silicochloroform – Cl3HSi *Silicofluoric acid – H2SiF6 *Silicon dioxide – SiO2 *Silver chloride – AgCl *Silver(I) fluoride – AgF *Silver(II) fluoride – AgF2 *Silver iodide – AgI *Silver nitrate – AgNO3 *Silver sulfide – Ag2S *Soda lime – *Sodamide – NaNH2 *Sodium borohydride – NaBH4 *Sodium bromide – NaBr *Sodium bromate – NaBrO3 *Sodium carbonate – Na2CO3 *Sodium chloride – NaCl *Sodium chlorate – NaClO3 *Sodium cyanide – NaCN *Sodium ferrocyanide – Na4Fe(CN)6 *Sodium hydride – NaH *Sodium hydrogen carbonate (Sodium bicarbonate) – NaHCO3 *Sodium hydrosulfide – NaSH *Sodium hydroxide – NaOH *Sodium iodide – NaI *Sodium monofluorophosphate (MFP) – Na2PFO3 *Sodium nitrate – NaNO3 *Sodium nitrite – NaNO2 *Sodium percarbonate – 2Na2CO3.3H2O2 *Sodium phosphate; see Trisodium phosphate – Na3PO4 *Sodium silicate – Na2SiO3 *Sodium sulfate – Na2SO4 *Sodium sulfide – Na2S *Sodium sulfite – Na2SO3 *Sodium tellurite – Na2TeO3 *Stannous chloride (tin(II) chloride) – SnCl2 *Stibine – SbH3 *Strontium chloride – SrCl2 *Strontium nitrate – Sr(NO3)2 *Strontium titanate – SrTiO3 *Sulfamic acid – H3NO3S *Sulfane – H2S *Sulfur dioxide – SO2 *Sulfuric acid – H2SO4 *Sulfurous acid – H2SO3 *Sulfuryl chloride – SO2Cl2 T *Tantalum carbide – TaC *Tantalum(V) oxide – Ta2O5 *Telluric acid – H6TeO6 *Tellurium dioxide – TeO2 *Tellurium tetrachloride – TeCl4 *Tellurous acid – H2TeO3 *Terbium(III) chloride – TbCl3 *Tetraborane(10) – B4H10 *Tetrachloroauric acid – AuCl3 *Tetrafluorohydrazine – N2F4 *Tetramminecopper(II) sulfate – Cu(NH3)4SO4 *Tetrasulfur tetranitride – S4N4 *Thallium(I) carbonate – Tl2CO3 *Thallium(I) fluoride – TlF *Thallium(III) oxide Tl2O3 *Thallium(III) sulfate *Thionyl chloride – SOCl2 *Thiophosgene – CSCl2 *Thiophosphoryl chloride – Cl3PS *Thorium dioxide – ThO2 *Thortveitite – (Sc,Y)2Si2O7 *Thulium(III) chloride – TmCl3 *Tin(II) chloride – SnCl2 *Tin(II) fluoride – SnF2 *Tin(IV) chloride – SnCl4 *Titanium boride – TiB2 *Titanium carbide – TiC *Titanium dioxide (titanium(IV) oxide) – TiO2 *Titanium dioxide (B) (titanium(IV) oxide) – TiO2 *Titanium nitride – TiN *Titanium(IV) bromide (titanium tetrabromide) – TiBr4 *Titanium(IV) chloride (titanium tetrachloride) – TiCl4 *Titanium(III) chloride – TiCl3 *Titanium(II) chloride – TiCl2 *Titanium(IV) iodide (titanium tetraiodide) – TiI4 *Trifluoromethylisocyanide – C2NF3 *Trifluoromethanesulfonic acid – CF3SO3H *Trimethylphosphine – C3H9P *Trioxidane – H2O3 *Tripotassium phosphate – K3PO4 *Trisodium phosphate – Na3PO4 *Tungsten carbide – WC *Tungsten(VI) chloride – WCl6 *Tungsten(VI) Fluoride – WF6 *Tungstic acid – H2WO4 *Tungsten hexacarbonyl – W(CO)6 U *Uranium hexafluoride – UF6 *Uranyl nitrate – UO2(NO3)2 *Triuranium octaoxide (pitchblende or yellowcake) – U3O8 V *Vanadium carbide – VC *Vanadium oxytrichloride (Vanadium(V) oxide trichloride) – VOCl3 *Vanadium(IV) chloride – VCl4 *Vanadium(II) chloride – VCl2 *Vanadium(II) oxide – VO *Vanadium(III) nitride – VN *Vanadium(III) bromide – VBr3 *Vanadium(III) chloride – VCl3 *Vanadium(III) fluoride – VF3 *Vanadium(IV) fluoride – VF4 *Vanadium(III) oxide – V2O3 *Vanadium(IV) oxide – VO2 *Vanadium(IV) sulfate – VOSO4 *Vanadium(V) oxide – V2O5 W *Water – H2O X *Xenon difluoride – XeF2 *Xenon hexafluoroplatinate – XePtF6 *Xenon tetrafluoride – XeF4 *Xenon tetroxide – XeO4 *Xenic acid – H2XeO4 Y *Ytterbium(III) chloride – YbCl3 *Ytterbium(III) oxide – Yb2O3 *Yttrium(III) antimonide – YSb *Yttrium(III) arsenide – YAs *Yttrium(III) bromide – YBr3 *Yttrium aluminium garnet – Y3Al5O12 *Yttrium barium copper oxide – YBa2Cu3O7 *Yttrium(III) fluoride – YF3 *Yttrium iron garnet – Y3Fe5O12 *Yttrium(III) oxide – Y2O3 *Yttrium(III) sulfide – Y2S3 *Yttrium copper – YCu *Yttrium silver – YAg *Yttrium gold – YAu *Yttrium rhodium – YRh *Yttrium iridium – YIr *Yttrium zinc – YZn *Yttrium cadmium – YCd *Yttrium magnesium – YMg Z *Zinc bromide – ZnBr2 *Zinc carbonate – ZnCO3 *Zinc chloride – ZnCl2 *Zinc cyanide – Zn(CN)2 *Zinc fluoride – ZnF2 *Zinc iodide – ZnI2 *Zinc oxide – ZnO *Zinc selenide – ZnSe *Zinc sulfate – ZnSO4 *Zinc sulfide – ZnS *Zinc telluride – ZnTe *Zirconia hydrate – ZrO2.nH2O *Zirconium carbide – ZrC *Zirconium(IV) chloride – ZrCl4 *Zirconium nitride – ZrN *Zirconium hydroxide – Zr(OH)4 *Zirconium(IV) oxide – ZrO2 *Zirconium orthosilicate – ZrSiO4 *Zirconium tetrahydroxide – H4O4Zr *Zirconium tungstate – ZrW2O8 Category:Inorganic compounds Category:Chemical compounds Inorganic compounds bs:Spisak neorganskih spojeva cs:Seznam anorganických sloučenin de:Liste der anorganischen Verbindungen el:Βασικές ανόργανες ενώσεις fa:فهرست ترکیبات معدنی fr:Liste des composés inorganiques no:Liste over uorganiske forbindelser ru:Список неорганических соединений th:รายชื่อสารประกอบอนินทรีย์ zh:无机化合物列表